1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor memory apparatus and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory apparatus including a memory cell coupled to a word line.
2. Related Art
A sufficient amount of current is to be ensured in order to improve input and output operating characteristics of memory cells. However, operating characteristics may be deteriorated due to changes in the structure of a memory block or a reduction in size of memory cells.